Providers of various communications services use various types of links to transfer traffic between various devices they control. These transfers enable the service provider (SP) to distribute data to a large number of clients efficiently. These backbone transport links use a large bandwidth to transfer large quantities data between devices, such as high-priority data like video and voice messaging that may require constant transfers when in use. In certain circumstances, the SPs may lease backbone transport links to efficiently transport such traffic between their devices, such as switches, routers, or aggregation sites over a geographic area.
When setting up a leased transport link for a customer such as an SP, a transport provider (TP) may be required to adhere to a Service Level Agreement (SLA) that outlines one or more performance metrics required of the transport link being leased by the customer (e.g., service provider). For example, when leasing an Ethernet Private Line (EPL) or Ethernet Virtual Private Line (EVPL), the customer may require the transport link or links to minimize loss, delay, and/or jitter. The customer may also require a minimum level of bandwidth availability in order to transport data. While the customer may test the leased link during the initial provisioning of the link for transport between the customer's devices, the conditions for the TP and/or leased transport link may change after the initial provisioning.